The Saturday Shenanigans
by frozenorangejuice
Summary: Collection of short stories. The first one is Board Games and Band Rooms. What happens when Lacey steals all the board games from Toys 'R' Us? And Jordan is GAY? What the flamingo?


**The Saturday Shenanigans**

A/N: This is going to be a collection of short stories written by me about band members and the (mostly fictional) adventures and mishaps we get into. All characters, unless otherwise stated, are real people who are not owned by me.

Oh, and I'd just like to make it clear that **Jordan is NOT gay**. He would kill me if I didn't make that totally clear. In fact, he still wants to kill me. Oh well. On to the first story!

* * *

**Board Games and Band Rooms**

It was Saturday, and Casey had just gotten off work. He hated his job, but needed the money to pay for his two great addictions: crack cocaine and pony rides. He was currently pacing in front of the store. "Jesus Tasha, where the hell are you?" he pondered aloud, receiving some strange glances from customers entering the business.

Natasha was running about 10 minutes late for their normal Saturday rendezvous. Every weekend they would plan something to do either after he got off or before he had to be there. This week they were going to Best Buy to buy him another new calculator, but she had to pick up Jordan first. He was a relatively new addition to their little brigade, and Tasha had never been to his house before. Unfortunately, she has a horrible sense of direction, so getting lost was almost certain. This terrible mental deficiency of hers was what was currently causing the delay.

Finally, Casey spotted Wentworth (Tasha's '98 Mazda Protégé) enter the parking lot. "What took you so long?" he asked while climbing into the car.

"Blame the loserface in the back seat," she replied while changing the song on her CD player to 'Milk and Cereal'. They planned to someday memorize the whole song and randomly start singing it in department stores. Because that's just how they roll. "He gave me faulty directions."

"Great. Now we're gonna be late to meet Sam. Thanks a lot, crackwhore." Casey remarked sarcastically, turning his head to face Jordan.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You know how Tasha is, she can't find anything. If my house would have been a stingray, it would have stabbed her in the heart," Jordan added with a smirk.

"I hate you." Tasha called back from the driver's seat, a laugh in her voice.

Jordan, smirk still on his lips, replied with a mere "I love you too."

* * *

"So, what are we here for again?" Sam asked as she got out of her car.

"Casey needs a new calculator," Tasha replied while making sure Wentworth was securely locked. She was lucky enough to find a spot right next to Sam's car, Gizmo, in the crowded Best Buy parking lot. It seems they weren't the only ones who found the store to be the perfect escape from boredom on a hot Saturday afternoon.

Sam looked over, a puzzled expression on her face. "Didn't he just buy one two weeks ago?"

"Yes, but that one was _gray_. I need the _red_ one," Casey added, walking up next to Sam.

"Why?"

"Because it matches all of my other stuff. My binder is white, and my folder is red, and my math book is white with a red pepper and black writing and…"

The rest of the small group blocked him out about there. They knew he was a little on the OCD side, but sheesh, that's a little insane. Oh well, it's his money.

After buying Casey's third TI-83 of the year, they decided to run over to Toys 'R' Us for a while. Lacey was working and they knew she could use a distraction. Well, all of them except Jordan. For some reason he was adamant on staying in Best Buy. He said he had some computer stuff to look at and some parts to order. They offered to stay until he was done, but he insisted they go on without him. Toys 'R' Us wasn't that far away, and they could just stop back by to pick him up after they were done visiting with Lacey.

It was a good thing they left when they did too, or else they would have completely missed her. Right when they were pulling into Toys 'R' Us, Lacey was running out, carrying large bags and laughing manically. Sam drove Gizmo over to the entrance to let her in. They could now hear the faint sounds of police sirens in the background, and were growing slightly concerned.

"Dude, Lacey, what the flamingo?" Tasha asked as she helped hoist the bulging bags into the car.

"Hahahaha. I just couldn't stand it anymore. All those stupid kids running around while their idiot parents just stand there. Hehehe. 'Mommy, buy me that! Daddy, get me this!' Well, I made it a little easier for them to decide. Hahaha. I stole all the board games. It wasn't hard; we were almost out of stock anyway."

"Oh my God, we've got to get out of here! But where should we go? Help, somebody!" Sam frantically screamed while waiting for the intersection to clear. The sirens were getting louder.

Suddenly, an idea came to Casey. "The band room! I jacked the key from Nichols last week. Never know when you might need to get in."

"All right! Sounds like a party to me, man!" Sam called as she raced down the highway. The cops showed up about 2 minutes later, just missing them.

* * *

It wasn't long before they realized their mistake. Jordan had been left at Best Buy, completely clueless as to the dangerous position they were now in. They tried to call his cell phone to alert him of the situation, but he wouldn't answer. Now they were faced with two alternatives. They could (a) go back and get him, risking everything or (b) say screw him and continue on to the band room. They chose (a), but not out of any great love for their friend. Casey realized he had left his key chain in Wentworth, which was still parked in the Best Buy parking lot.

They decided while they were there to switch cars, just incase the police got a description of Gizmo leaving Toys 'R' Us. So Tasha and Lacey worked on transferring all the stolen goods from Gizmo to Wentworth, while Casey and Sam went to find Jordan. When they found him, they kind of wished they would have just left him there. Sandwiched between two rows of X-Box 360 games were Jordan and Nick, and they were doing things they really shouldn't have been.

For a minute, Sam and Casey just stood there in shocked silence. They didn't even know he was _gay_, let alone going out with Nick. But they didn't have the time to sort it all out in their minds, the police would catch on any time now and they really didn't need to be that close to the crime scene when it happened. So they grabbed their two comrades and pulled them outside.

"What they heck is he doing here?" Lacey asked as she rearranged some of the games so they'd all fit in the trunk.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know," Sam explained, pushing Nick and Jordan. "Come on, get in the car, we gotta get out of here!"

"What happened? And where did all these board games come from?" Jordan questioned the group, while trying to squeeze into the over-crowded back seat. Having been making out with Nick the whole time, their state of affairs seemed quite strange. Of course, Casey and Sam could say the same thing about finding him swapping spit with Nick next to the video games.

Tasha, shaking her head slowly in disbelief, started the car up and headed towards the school. "We'll explain on the way. The only thing you really need to know right now is we **need** to get out of here, and fast, unless you all want to do some serious time."

"Wait… what? 'Serious time' where? I can't go to jail; I have to get back to work!' Nick exclaimed. "I only have about 10 minutes to get there before I'm late!"

"Late? LATE! You're worried about getting back to work late when we've got all sorts of cops chasing after us because _somebody_ just _had_ to steal all the board games from Toys 'R' Us? _Are you insane_?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. If I'm late again I'll be fired, and then I won't be able to afford Jordan's promise ring." Nick stated, grabbing Jordan's hand.

"Ewww. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Casey said under his breath, more to himself than to anyone else.

Tasha thought long and hard about the position they were in. She was driving, so the decision was ultimately up to her. Should she drive straight to the band room and let Nick get fired? Or should she just throw caution to the wind for the happiness of her friends? Then she remembered that Nick worked at Winn-Dixie and immediately knew her answer. Her crack shipment was due in there this afternoon.

* * *

Five minutes later they pulled into the Winn Dixie parking lot. Lacey went back to rearranging the board games, as it was still highly uncomfortable in the back seat. Casey decided to switch the license plates with a near by car, just in case. Jordan walked Nick back to work, getting in another good minute of make out time. Tasha got with her dealer in the back to check out the goods and finalize the deal. Sam bought Vault. Tons, and tons, of Vault. They were back on the road in three minutes flat.

"So, to the band room then?" Tasha asked, pulling out onto the highway.

"Yeah, I guess so, unless you can think of a better plan." Casey said from the passenger seat. "I doubt the police will think to look there."

"Alright then, the band room it is."

The school was deserted this Saturday afternoon. No sports were having practices or fund raisers or competitions of any kind. Tasha parked Wentworth in the back of the band room, out of site incase anyone should drive down the street. The five teenagers entered the band room unnoticed.

With the help of Casey's key and a little luck with the alarm system, they set up their temporary hideout. They didn't know how long it would be till it was safe to go back out on the road, but they didn't really mind. After all, they had vault and crack and Monopoly to keep them entertained. Life was good.


End file.
